Life For Like
by LunaloveKat
Summary: A story of two very special hacker's POV's . How life has been and the adventures of another ... and all the warm fluff when they are together ...


Kururu was enjoying a fine afternoon locked in his lab and amusing himself with great Earth's fine features , wether it risks his life from disection or do the same with Natsumi's tempure's . Not to mention that Keroro had already done his best of slacking off from his chores and such before Natsumi & Fuyuki had come home from school . It had almost been that usual hour when Natsumi , Koyuki , and Fuyuki came through the door , and when he would hear screams from Natsumi , pleads from the green frog you know as Keroro , followed by Giroro scolding Keroro . Then after the atmosphere has calmed down , Keroro would be scaling across the house with a bucket , mop , scub , and such needed to complete his chores .

It was the same routines for the past few weeks , besides the constant rerunds of Captain Geroro . Kururu is still constantly watching Giroro , Giroro still constantly scolding Keroro for his own good , Keroro constantly watching rerunds of Captain Geroro and being it's "#1 fan" , Tamama trying his best to speak the truth to Keroro about how much he like 'like' him , Dororo usually forgotten my most of his teammates *besides Giroro* , Natsumi cooking and cleaning while humming to her favorite tune , and Fuyuki sticking around his room reading Occult books that he subscribed for .

But there is a question that I urdge to answer ... a question that I studied for centuries , even on my main computer , which meant nothing to me . Pensive , I will not begin lecturing again of my question , since I explained so few times .

Then 'he' just stared at me , with that usual look of no exspression . I did not even speak to him once this past month , one reason is because he does not visit as often as he does . But , the only reason he usually visits is because the life - pen's ink is stuck or it cannot work , then he usually leaves without a 'thank you' or even 'thanks , Kururu' ...

"Kururu、私は今行かなければならない。 BYEか" He spoke up , and silently shifted around towards the entrance .

I said nothing ... the air in here seemed to be becoming heat from my view . I watched 'him' depart from my lab and watched the moving discs pull him away from me . A unattached wire seemed to catch my eye , and then a vague shadow appeared from the door of my lab .

"Kururu Souchouの叔父さんは二階に会うことを望む…" Moa spoke up , and stepped through the light of the entrance to my lab.

Moa looked at my blank face , "すなわち、緊急な会合…か" I became tired of her . But , after I heard what she said , I stood up on my feet and followed her out .

We reached the part of when the moving disc carries us away from my lab and to where we begin from the refrigerator that brings us to Keroro's room , or as Keroro calls it , the 'Gundam Model viewing' room .

Keroro's room had been scattered everywhere with hundreds of empty boxes and Captain Geroro manga . I had no idea wether my feet were stepping on the soft carpet or some ripped paper from the manga he has been reading .

"混乱の叔父さんを作った許しなさい" Moa said , as she began to pick up the mess he had made . They eventually made it to the other opened door to the living room .

When they had climbed up the metalic ladder , the light had blinded my glasses , but not my eyes . I could hear laughing , and some kinds of yelling .

"Natsumiサンはとても強い!" Koyuki cheered , and rubbed her face on Natsumi's cheek . Natsumi enjoyed Koyuki , holding a fork in her hand she usually eats with .

"Kururu、叔父さんはhere~である" Moa announced . Pensive , Keroro had not been listening to what had Moa announced , though everybody else had heard it .

"Gunsou、Kururuはここにある…" Fuyuki stated to his green friend . Keroro had stared up finally towards Kururu . "

"ああ、あなたのKururu Souchouここに。 Moadonoありがとう," Keroro said , and got up off his feet .

"侵入の計画、Keroroか。" Giroro stated , and gave a warning to Keroro by the look on his face . I huffed and turned away , I was not interested and/or in the mood for someone yelling right now , so I headed back to my lab for some privacy .

"叔父さんのKururuのsouchouは去った!" Moa said , after seeig that he was not standing next to her . "愚かなカエル! 得、彼を夕食のためにここに得るバットを行く!"

Keroro huffed , and Giroro continued outside to start a fire and begin cooking . Keroro scaled his seat he planned to sit in for the meantime during dinner . "Gunsouは、腹を立てない…" Fuyuki pleaded , and sat back in his chair after coming from the sink .

The last time I came to was when I blanked out before Keroro could even tell me what he wanted . It seemed the better team had been Garuru shotai by a mile . At least the Luitenant did not slack off like Keroro did . Also , the teammates are always on track , besides this team's lack of teammates that can actually try and invade , which would be Giroro , Dororo , and myself ...

It is always 'Kururu souchou , please help me ..." , "Kururu souchou , name is being mean to me!" , "Kururu souchou , prove that name is wrong about blah blah blah" from Keroro , but Garuru had never complained to their 'Seargent Major' , not even once at all .

--------------

"Pu pu、私達が使用したその古い武器を捨ることが得策、船である大きい働くことだった。" Tororo stated , beeps sounding out from the keys he used .

Garuru shotai would be pulling an all-nighter . Pensive , Taruru & Pururu had been already asleep , which was allowed from Garuru . Tororo & Zoruru , pensive they would not close their eyes for one second , neither Garuru .

"Tororoは、私達の次の位置を調整する," Garuru stated without even a nudge from his seat . Carrying a huff , Zoruru closed his eye for one whole second , then immediatly opened his eye .

Tororo was sitting in the nightfall , while all four of his teammates were deep asleep . Tororo decided to take over and coordiate the ship to whatever location they were headed . Tororo felt just like his teammastes : tired , but that would not stop him from completing te missions himself and becoming a role model to Garuru . He first stopped at a station in space which was known as 'Alien Shop Stop' . The stop was mostly filled with a souvenier shop , casino , a place to refuel your ship *which was where Tororo was going* , stadium , bus stop and parking , food courts filled with a lot of alien foods, and more colorful and blinding signs .

I stepped out for just a moment , and the blinding light signs was hovered above me . I saw about 5 eyes staring at me , which was a giant bug with five eyes . It huffed , and I raced off from my life , in hope to not get eaten before morning . I walked on , until I entered into the souvenier shop to see a Nyororo about my size being carried off by 2 guys that seemed to work here for a living . She , I believe , had then been thrown out and another alien guy had been holding a baby Nyororo . Hey , I thought , I have seen Pururu holding one of those things when she was little ... maybe if I give it to her she might hug me like she did awhile back ...

Someone tapped me on the shoulder , that is when I realized it was the cashier and I was standing infront of the cashier table . The cashier held out a small ticket towards me , and without a word , took my hand and let go with the ticket in my hand . another alien's face then came closer to mine and pointed his finger towards a no-door way . I decided continue inside , it was dark , and undecorated , until I reached a empty stadium . The only thing that was there was a giantic monster that looked almost like a Nyororo , but mostly ZZZ related, but not quite ...

The 'Nyororo-ZZZ' monster seemed to be umpy and wanting something . I decided to step back a few from it . The monster stepped forward , but ended up getting shocked by an invisible barrier . Poor thing ... , I thought as I looked up towards it .

I saw from my right that a family of four was watching their own children throw food at that poor animal . I can hear them laugh at their own enjoyment of it . I glared at them , without them noticing . I decided to take action ...

"ちょっと! それと台なしになることを止めなさい!" Tororo stated , with all eyes turned on him . "ここから出なさい! はう!"

The two boys began to run out , tail between their legs . "ええ、操業をよくする!" Tororo yelled again , then after their parents had departed , Tororo then stared back up to the monster that had now been bent over to him .

"Hmmnhhoo Huughnmannnn" It said to me . I seemed not to understand so well . I lifted my head to the most common place that felt comfortable - my left .

I decided to help the fellow alien . "着なさいない心配を、私出すここにから…" I stared at the barrier around it all until I was accompanied by the gaurds from the other time .

One had been holding a giant gun that appeared to be charging for a blast right in the direction of myself . I started off into another direction , or the exit .

I couldn't see anything anymore for a while since my eyes were blinded by a beam of light that havoced over my sight ...

--

let me thank Midnightmoon456 for letting me submit it ... all credit goes to her ~


End file.
